Pigeon Lady
The Pigeon Lady is the deuteragonist of Home Alone 2 Lost in New York. She is played by Brenda Fricker Plot At first Kevin was scared of her (similar to Kevin being scared of Old Man Marley at first from the previous film), After that Kevin gets to know her at Central Park, they go to a concert in a loft above Carnegie Hall, where she tells Kevin about how her life had been before, she had a job, a home and a family But then it had all fallen apart: she had wanted kids but the man she loved fell out love with her. This broke her heart, and whenever the chance to be loved came along again, she ran away from it. As a result, she stopped trusting people. She dealt with it by taking care of the pigeons in the park, leading to her current distraught and homeless state. When she says that people see her but try to ignore her and prefer that she wasn't part of their city Kevin agrees with that and refers to himself as the pigeon of the house because of his being the youngest The Pigeon Lady nods and says that everyone fights for position and wants to seen and heard (implying that she herself had probably grown up in a family similar to Kevin's) Before leaving Kevin promises to be her friend if she needs one and she smiles. and The Pigeon Lady told him about doing good deeds for tonight and she says good-bye to him. Later after having to deal with Kevin's booby traps again Harry and Marv catch him again after he slips on some ice. They take him to Central Park, and Harry is just about to shoot Kevin The Pigeon Lady enters the scene telling them to let him go and Kevin to run and douses Harry and Marv with birdseeds, prompting pigeons st swoop down and swarm them. After The Pigeon Lady laughed Kevin waved said Bye Thanks! She blows a kiss to him in return, and the police arrest Harry and Marv again before Kevin reunites with his mother. The next day while everyone else including Buzz are opening their presents, Kevin runs out into the snow to give The Pigeon Lady one of the two turtledoves Mr Duncan gave hm and tells her as long as they each have a turtledove, they'll be friends forever She replies "Oh Kevin... thank you." Kevin then reaffirms his promise to be her and she smlies again. Finally they hug, After that Buzz receives the bill for Kevin and he gives the bill to his dad, Both Kevin and The Pigeon Lady heard Peter yell "Kevin, you spent $967 dollars on room service?!" and Kevin runs off back to the hotel again. Category:Deuteragonists Category:Lead Females Category:Life Saver Category:Fox Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Living Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:Pure of heart Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Shy Heroes Category:Poor Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Nameless Heroes Category:Heroes Who Lived In Poverty Category:Protectors Category:One Time Heroes